Businesses and other organizations often utilize client devices to support their business needs. These client devices are used by employees of these organizations, where these employees are often granted with certain privileges to perform various actions in support of these organizations' business needs. However, these privileges may be overly broad, giving users access to perform actions that they would otherwise not be permitted to perform. Further, these overly broad privileges can lead to unintended consequences, such as removal of security controls and disabling of management software used to manage networks of these organizations. Revocation of these privileges can be cumbersome and difficult, as there can be users that legitimately require these privileges for a limited time to support the organizations' business needs.